


Nymphomania, or So They Call It

by kurage_hime



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: On the Maenads and their misunderstood religious devotions.





	Nymphomania, or So They Call It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirteenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/gifts).



They say we’re all about sex. Indecency. They make us harbingers of profanity.

That’s just slander.

We exist to serve our God, and He doesn’t mete out punishments, nor did He die for our sins. He is life. He is rapture.

Dionysus: The One, True God.

His joy will overflow the banks of your quiet, boring shores. His joy will raise you, elevate you, lift you up...and your very spirit will take wing and _fly_.

We are the Maenads. Come with us. Join us. Drink. Dance. Sing. With us, you can be strong. With us, you can be free.


End file.
